A Fox's 'Tail'
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: SasuNaruSasu twoshot What happens when Naruto gets a new fox tail and ears after fighting enemy ninja? rated T for language and mentions of a lemon. pls read I no i suck majorly at summaries read newho
1. A 'tail' to remember

This one may be a oneshot of I might turn it into a chapter story depending on the reviews. It's when Naruto and Sasuke are 16. Enjoy

Warnings: yaoi, OOCness, mentions of smex, and Sai being a pervert, sasunaru (not that that's a bad thing)

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto but me do own this story.

Naruto flicked his ears experimentally. The pointed fox ears followed his instructions exactly. He sighed then swished the blood red tail that peeped out from under the starch white hospital blanket.

Sasuke, sitting on one of those uncomfortable chairs, leaned over and stroked Naruto's tail, setting his arms on the guard rail surrounding the bed. "What will the village think?" asked a subdued fox-boy. Now at the age of six-teen, Sasuke and Naruto were going out in secret, but of course their closest friends knew.

"Who cares what the dumb village thinks." Replied Sasuke, and, no, they were not talking about their relationship. They were talking about Naruto's new ears and tail. After their latest fight with enemy ninja, Naruto had lain in recovery for a week, whileKyuubi did her best to heal him while staying in his mind. That didn't end up so well. Naruto got even more fused with Kyuubi with the extra gift of fiery red fox ears and a tail to match. Kyuubi got stuck with terribly low chakra reserves.

"But what if they ridicule me even more?" asked Naruto, continuing their conversation.

"So what if they do?"soothed the brunette." If they do I'll be there to help you through." Here, he kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto returned the peck and flicked his ears again. 'They are kinda cute.' Naruto thought.

A/N awwww that is soo kawii. But it's kinda sorta sad here's a little tension relief.

Just then Sai popped up(oh like you didn't see that one coming) on the other side of the window. He was using chakra to cling to the balcony overhead. "SAY PENIS!!!" Shouted Sai, snapping a picture of the two withdrawing from their kiss.

"SAI!!!!!" screamed Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously. The kitsune leaped out of the bed and tried to knock Sai off the balcony. Sai, being, well, Sai, flipped away from Naruto with an evil smirk that told the teen that the picture was soooo going to be posted on  (this website does not exist far as I no). He hurried away insulting Naruto's penis the whole time. The blonde growled under his breath and turned back to Sasuke.

The boy leaned against the starch white wall with an annoyed expression on his features. "Damnit, that kid is SO dieing in his sleep tonight."

"Lay down, Naruto. You know Kyuubi is still healing you." Sasuke pointed to the white (damn everything's white in that place) bandage peeping out from under the blonde's red shirt (yeah u thought he was wearing an orange one didn't u?)

"I know. I know, and she srue is taking her time." Sighed the fox-boy.

_**Calm down Kit. I'm trying my best.**_

Yes I'm trying, but it's just taking so long. Naruto replied.

_**You look so cute in your new ears and tail, Kit. **_She told him, completely ignoring the last part of his statement.

Thanks, Kaa-san(1), but I'm still worried about the villagers. What will they think when they see me?

_**It doesn't matter. Just trust me. Oh, and if you need any help with anything just ask me. That goes for your hot brunette over there, too**_

Kaa-san. Naruto whined at her teasing.

_**I'm serious. 'Specialy with those kusotares(2) you call humans.**_

Naruto chuckled at her nickname for the villagers and pushed himself off the wall. He walked over to the bed and laid back down. Crossing his arms behind his head, he drew his legs up criss-cross style. The red tail got draped over the intersection of his legs, the tip twitching oh so slightly.

Sasuke leaned over again and laid his head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heart-beat (how sweet)."I love your new tail, though it might get in the way when we have sex," Sasuke murmured, stroking said tail.

"Pervert, that's private. Sai could still be out there you know." Naruto pushed his boyfriend out of his chair easily. After hearing a satisfying 'thunk' and a slightly pained "Ita" he drifted off to sleep.

Dawn-kun's Korner

Sweet ain't it? Review and tell me if you want it to stay a oneshot or if you want my to add more chapters. Remember if you review you get a cookie /hands cookies out to all reviewers from my other stories/ Chao


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back.I'm sry for the ppl who have been waiting for this chapter to come out for a while, but i've just been trying to work out if i should put it up i really don't like this chapter but it's all I could come up with. This is why I wanted to keep it a oneshot but NOOOOO you guys just had to have another chapter just kidding I'm fine with ya'll wanting another chapter but i'm not sure there is going to be another one after this it's a hard story to follow when I have like ten other ones i'm writing now plus one non-naruto related that I hope to get published and end the worry that i'll be poor when i finally come of age and leave my dad's house. Sry for the long A/N

Warning: kawiiness, shyness, and rabid fangurls converting to another boy, also yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto stop badgering me!!runs off to sob in Emo Korner

Naruto walked shyly into the ramen shop. He was wearing a blood red kimono, his tail swished on the floor and his ears perked up at the smell of his favorite food. Sasuke stood beside him in support. They stepped up to the counter and took their seats as the owner came to take their orders. He smiled when he saw the blonde's eagerly twitching ears.

"Now, who're you? Why you can't be our Naruto, you're much more handsome than he ever was." the old man chuckled. Naruto teased him back a little, playfully pinning his ears against his head. After a few minutes, Sasuke and the Kitsune ordered a bowl of miso ramen each. At that several jaws were heard hitting the floor. This included Sasuke, the owner, all the staff, and the usual costumers that saw Naruto every time they came in. A/Nrewind random squeaky noises Sasuke and the Kitsune ordered a _**bowl**_of miso ramen each. Not five bowls, one. Very un-Naruto like.

"What? I'm not very hunger." his ears drooped at having so many people stare at him" Dude, I think you're all frozen." a/nsweatdroptimewarp

"Naruto!! You're sooooo cute like that!!"

"Come over here!! Stop running away!"

"Damn it Sakura, Ino, stop chasing me! OW! Quit pulling my ears!"

Sasuke watched, amused, as his Kitsune was chased all over the park by two of his former fangurls (they had converted to Naruto's ever-growing fanclub). 'I would join that if I wasn't already the co-president.' As an after thought the Uchiha had several perverted lemony scenes involving him and the blonde in several ..um..interesting postions that were provided generously by his vivid imagination.a/ncracks up Then The Great Uchiha Sasuke received the hugest nosebleed ever seen. More jaws were heard hitting the ground, hard.

THE END

Dawn-kun's Korner  
How did you like it? should i do another chapter? I got an idea while i was typing the begining authors note, wait there they went bye bye ideas T.T ttyl til i can remember them (which will hopefully be soon) remember to see my other stories!! R&R (not meant to be rest & relaxation)


End file.
